Parental instincts
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: This is what happens when I let my mind go wild on Kuroshitsuji. Cute, fluffy and has neko Ciel in it. NO YAOI, THERE IS A LORE THAT IS EXPLAINED IN THE STORY! AN: I am sorry this says it is going to be continued, it really isn't, i just posted it because I was bored and forgot to take out that part of the note...


Parental instincts

 _Ok, note, Ciel and Sebastian will be out of character for this beacuse they are_ _ **supposed**_ _to. Let me explain. Ciel is now a human crossed with a cat in a world heavily based off of final fantasy 14 realm reborn, the MMO. He and his mother and father were cast out of the town village they lived in, after the towns people had banished them after Ciel had caused a fire by accident. Soon after this Ciel's parents abandoned Ciel ,to get back into their town. Ciel was left ,crying, outside of a certain vampire's house. This vampire was Sebastian Michaelis. He adopted Ciel as his son, and was happy to take care of him. A few years after Ciel forgot all about the town, and even forgot about the fact Sebastian was Ciel's_ adopted _father. The only semblance of of a memory of the town being a nightmare of the town burning and town's people running after him weapons in hand . This is the story of Ciel's parents finding him again._

Sebastian turned the page of his book and froze when he heard soft sobs coming from their bedroom. _Aww, poor thing must've had another nightmare_ he thought. He got up from his chair and walked over to the door. "Ciel? Are you alright?" he said through the door. He heard a sound that faintly resembled "daddy help please!". Sebastian sighed sympatheticaly. "Ok, daddy's coming darling". He opened the door to see a lump of quilts in the middle of his and Ciel's bed. It jolted with simultaniously with the sound of sobs. He sighed and pulled the covers back to see Ciel curled in a ball sobbing.

"D-D-Daddy, I'm scared..." he whimpered. Sebastian sighed and gathered Ciel up in his arms. "Ok, ok, it's alright now. I'm here" he said cuddiling Ciel tightly. Ciel sobbed into Sebastian's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Daddy, I dreamt about the town again". Sebastian sighed, he could feel the poor boys claws starting to unvelvet themselves. Ciel seemed to always be dreaming about the town now. For some strange reason ,Ciel had this weird idea that the town's people who banished him, had tried to kill him beacuse he was one of the neko. A species that was renound for being thought that the town's people had tried to kill him before he ruined something, and that's why his parents had _fled_ the town. Sebastian had the sneaking suspicion Ciel's parents had told him that.

Sebastian sighed again and squeezed Ciel tightly. "It's ok, I'm here now. I'll protect you, no matter what" he said smiling warmly down at Ciel. Ciel pulled his head off of Sebastian's shoulder and looked up at his smiling face. "I love you daddy" he said and returned the smile. "I love you too Nekie". (Nekie is Sebastian's pet name for Ciel)

Sebastian woke up. He opened his eyes quickly and looked down. Ciel was curled up anto a ball, and was laying on Sebastian's stomach. He giggled and smiled. How cute Ciel could be when he was sleeping. He must have slept with Ciel after his nightmare, to get him to sleep again. "Nekie, it's time to wake up". Ciel didn't even stir. Sebastian sat up on his elbows, making Ciel roll back a bit. "Hey. Ciel? wake up darling". Nothing. Sebastian was begining to get worried. "Hey Nekie get up now, please? what's wrong? why are you ignoring me?" he said ,shaking Ciel gently. Ciel woke up with a jump and started screaming, the fur on his tail standing up. Sebastian flinched and grabbed Ciel into an embrace. "Shhhh, its ok, shhhh" he said rocking Ciel gently. He hated it when Ciel got like this. Scared of everything and everyone.

When Ciel had calmed down he looked up at Sebastian with his hand on his stomach. "Daddy, I don't feel so well" he said quietly. Sebastian looked down at him. " Why? what's wrong?" he replied standing up with Ciel in his arms. He put his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I feel sick...". Sebastian stared wide eyed. The most Ciel had ever gotten was a cold, he had never said he felt sick before. "Umm, do you feel like your going to...you know...vomit" he said, Edging towards the bathroom. Ciel nodded. Sebastian ,at this point, stopped edging and ran towards the bathroom. He put Ciel in front of the bathroom bucket ,which was empty thankfully, and pulled his hair out of his face. Ciel retched and started saying goodbye to the contents of his stomach.

 _My poor baby. Must've eaten too much last night_ Sebastian thought and started rubbing Ciel's back. After a few minuets Ciel stopped puking and was just breathing deeply. Sebastian put his arms around Ciel and hugged him. "You feel better now Nekie?" he said. Ciel nodded ,shuffled round to face Sebastian and leaned forward to hug him. "I'm tired". Sebastian nodded and picked Ciel up, walking back to his bedroom and laying him his bed. "I'll be making breakfast, if you want any" he said getting extra blankets for Ciel and laying them over him. Ciel nodded and smiled. "Yes, please". Sebastian leant down and kissed him on the forehead. "Ok, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me".

 **I was deciding wether to upload this for a while, but since I haven't finished anything, or uploaded anything, I will upoad this, sorry if its short or unpolished. I just wrote it quickly, not really meaning for it to be anything more than this short chapter.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
